Another Guard Special Chapters
by saphie3243
Summary: Just the extra content for another guard. Deleted scenes and the explicit (sexual) content I'm not comfortable putting in the main story.


Jae-Ha felt a twinge of fear, watching Yona train with Hak. And a twinge of disappointment. She had asked him, and he had turned her down- at Ke Xin's behest. Part of him wanted to train her himself, wanted to guide her into the strong warrior she was bound to be. A warrior that matched the fire in her eyes. But then he watched Hak knock her to the ground harshly and bark at her to get up. He watched Hak smack Yona in the side with the flat of the sword with a blow that was bound to leave welts.

And he knew there was no way he could possibly work her as hard as she needed to be worked to become great. No, the only two in the group who could possibly train her properly Hak and Ke Xin. So Jae-Ha resigned himself to spectating. He couldn't train her, but he could offer her advice. He could be big brother Jae-Ha _._

 _Just a big brother._

For some reason the thought stung.

He tried desperately to avoid thinking about why.

"拜托殿下，保持你的肩膀了," Ke Xin mumbled next to him, avidly watching the lesson. She had been commenting to herself in Kai the entire time. From the sounds of it, she knew swordplay as well as Shin-Ah, or Hak, but for some reason, she had decided to never hold a sword. He considered asking her why, but he knew that her past wasn't a happy one. And he knew that whatever her reason was, it was probably a damn good one. He couldn't help but recall the how quickly she got her chain around that child this afternoon. He never even heard her take it off. Her quick reflexes… she'd be nothing short of unstoppable with a bladed weapon in her hand.

"Bath's open!" Kija called. Jae-Ha figured he'd ignore him. He'd wait for the session to be done and go in with Hak, maybe offer a few pointers on how to get Yona to keep her arm up. Ke Xin probably would do the same with Yona. And then she shocked the hell out of him by standing.

"You're not going to stay and watch?" he asked as she grabbed a torch from the fire to take with her.

"And give up a chance at _privacy_ for something we will probably end up seeing every night?" she responded.

She had a point. Yona was fairly adamant about training every night. Be it with Ke Xin, with her bow, or now with Hak. This was a sight they would see again and again. Ke Xin was right to capitalize on a moment of privacy. They hadn't had a truly private moment since they left Awa. Awa.

 _~AAAHHH OOOOH MY GOD~_

He felt a warm pulse, remembering the last time Ke Xin had a moment of privacy in Awa. It was a hell of a way to meet someone. He had never met anyone who could match him flirt for flirt. Sometimes they took it just a little too far, he had almost kissed her one time too many. But then again, she almost kissed him just as often. She was like him, too. He didn't realize it at first, thinking that she preferred women, and only worked with men for the money. But after all of their flirting, and a few late night conversations, he realized that she was happy with both. He had hardly met anyone like him before. She had no problem taking charge either, if the moaning in his memory was any indicator…

 _But some other time, maybe on the road, after you join us?_

She had said that. It was a long time ago, but she did say that. She also made a point about _privacy._ And she all but climbed into his lap a few nights ago. She was his closest friend here. And she wasn't about to shy away from sexual content either. If he made a move and she brushed him off… but she wouldn't brush him off, would she? They were too similar, too strung out, he knew her as well she knew him. She was hungry. And so was he. And she would say yes.

And on the off chance she didn't, she wouldn't think less of him for trying.

He jumped up and left, careful to make sure no one saw him go. And then he ran his ass to the lake, hoping that he would be there before it would be weird of him to join her. When he was close, he started walking, slowly, listening to the sounds of the water, hearing soft clinks reverberate through the air. He emerged from the woods to the sight of Ke Xin standing in the fire light, dropping her belt on the ground with agonizing slowness. He felt the tension rise in him, time slowed. With each clink he took a step closer, until he was right behind her. When the last of her chain dropped to the ground, he reached around her to pull at the toggles of her dress.

"Care to share some of that privacy?" Jae-Ha whispered into her ear, letting his spare hand reach around and rub her stomach, he could feel the definition under his fingers. If she wanted this, he'd finally get to see just how built she was. If she didn't want this, she would laugh or tell him to go fuck himself. Or both.

"Nice to see you picked up on my hint," her voice was breathy and full of lust. He felt himself harden. She wanted him there. Or she was the worst tease he'd ever met. Some part of him wanted the ladder as much as the former. He pulled her closer to him, letting her feel is erection in her backside as he bent his head down ever so slightly and chastely kissed her behind her left ear.

She moaned. And he suddenly felt the power to be as playful as she was.

"Well it was more that I realized that I might not have the chance to do this for a while," he undid the toggles of her dress and slipped a hand inside, giving her breast a good squeeze. "Unless you'd like me to leave?" he asked, hoping she would take his hint to give him some verbal confirmation of wanting him there.

"Not a chance," she said as she reached up and placed a hand on his face, turning her head to meet his lips. The kiss was soft, but lasted too long to be considered innocent. And the way she nibbled as his bottom lip as she pulled away drove him wild. "I still have to teach you how I made Hana scream," she whispered into his mouth. Correction, that drove him wild.

She turned around completely to face him chest to chest and put her right hand around his neck, bringing him back down to her mouth, this time, however, she didn't let her mouth stay closed, choosing instead to let her tongue travel to meet his lips. He let her inside and deepened the kiss. When she pulled back, she opted instead to bite his lower lip, slightly harder than before but still not painfully. He moaned into her mouth and he could feel her smile.

She was trying to figure out how he ticked. Like a true professional, she didn't waste time with tongue when it was clear that wasn't getting him (not that he didn't enjoy it), no, she went for what got a rise out of him, and that was biting. And sucking, and pressing. He liked it rough, and he liked to be dominated.

And she, from the feel of it, liked to dominate.

They could have made out all night, if either of them thought they had the time for it. But they both knew they had maybe twenty minutes until their absence was felt. No time to waste.

So while they were glued together by the mouth she masterfully removed her dress from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. His hands soaked up the feeling of her skin, with his left immediately finding its way to her breast while the right rubbed up and down her side.

Her hands were busy too. Masterfully unhooking the toggles of his shirt, pulling down to reveal his chest. She broke their kiss and started nibbling her way down his jawline, making her way to his ear. One good tug with her teeth and she got the guttural rumble she wanted most to hear.

"If you're going to play it like that, I won't last that long," he pulled at the drawstring on her pants. And slipped a hand inside, relishing in the gasp he drew from her. "Guess we gotta pick up the pace," he whispered in her ear. His tone was low, hungry. The smile it drew across her face was downright unholy.

 _I might be in over my head._

That was confirmed when she slid her hand down his pants and unceremoniously groped his ass. It might not have been the most sensitive area he had, but it sure as shit felt good. The need to grope and hold each other, to unabashedly feel each other's whole body, was one they both shared. Besides, it might mean that next time…

 _Fuck, I'm already considering next time._

Jae-Ha was definitely in over his head.

He felt his pants clear his hips. In a moment of instinct, he took his hand back from her sex and grab his trousers. She stopped and removed her hands. He didn't have the words to explain it. But he didn't have to.

"The lake," she said while removing the last of her clothing. "Shall I meet you in?" she said before full on charging for the water and jumping in. Jae-Ha nodded and spent just a moment enjoying the sight of her rather supple ass jiggling as she ran. As soon as she jumped, he dropped his pants and chased after her. Before she came up for air he was already mid-dive himself.

It ended up being slightly advantageous for him in another way. She was already standing near the side of the lake, where the ground dropped drastically while he was still underwater. And it was too dark to see. So she wasn't expecting it when his hands drew up her knees and forced her thighs on his shoulders.

He stood just enough to get his head above water. She used the dirt behind her to steady herself as he worked. While yes, Jae-Ha preferred to be instructed to do such actions. He also knew how much of mood killer his sudden stop was. She deserved a little "pick me up" as it were.

And she needed it too. Water washes away the lubrication. So before they could move on, some more stimulation was beyond necessary.

Her thighs clenched around his head while he licked her. He went up a bit and circled her clit. The moan he was rewarded with was well worth the effort. Unfortunately though, it wasn't quite the vocal scream he wanted.

He wanted her to sound the same as Hana had. He wanted to feel that way too. He wanted everything. He wanted these moments to wash out his feelings for Yona.

He really wanted too much.

But hey, nothing ventured, right?

One more moan, one more quiver was all she could bear. She could have let him continue, let him bring her to one peak before continuing. But time wasn't on their side. And she really couldn't wait anymore. Ke Xin unhooked her legs from his back and dropped her thighs from his shoulders. He was momentarily confused, but he caught up when she grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall, changing their position entirely.

Jae-Ha held onto himself, guiding it in. The sensation was perfect. Warm, wet, snug but easy, it was perfect. Ke Xin paused for millisecond, letting out a content sigh before moving, grinding on him vigor. He moved with her, trying to mirror her motions perfectly, letting the force of each thrust increase.

"Faster," he gasped.

"Harder," she requested.

Moans and haggard breaths filled the air until one groan, louder and deeper than the others filled the air. Jae-Ha convulsed, scratching at her back as he came hard.

As soon as he was spent she removed herself from him, leaning against the dirt to his right. Ke Xin turned to face him, elbow against the wall, hand on her head.

"Well now," she started. Jae-Ha blushed a little.

"Sorry, I didn't –" he tried.

"Stop, orgasm or not, it was enjoyable," she comforted.

"Yeah, well, I'm a people pleaser, what can I say?" he responded.

"There's always next time?" she offered.

"Next time" he asked.

"Well now that I can get a good dicking every now and then, I'd like to capitalize on the opportunity. Unless that doesn't sound appealing to you?"

Yeah. Next time. No time limit, no friends who might want to take a bath. Just the two of them, no close.

They shared a smile as they dressed. Her back was to him as he stepped out and pulled on pants, enjoying the sight of Ke Xin's fairly bouncy bum dancing as she moved to dry off and collect her clothes.

"As much as I like how perky you are, I can't say I'm too pleased with how easily you are walking," he sighed, embracing her with a kiss.

"Can you not say such enticing words when we can't go for round two?" she begged, rubbing against him, feeling him harden a bit. She pulled away and slid her dress over her body.

And that was it, they put on their "big brother Jae-Ha and big sister Ke Xin" faces and walked back to camp. Ke Xin was humming though.

He took some credit for that, at least.

* * *

NOTES:

There you go you dirty heathens. ;)

I'm not very good at explicit content, but I tried. it was a little out of my element, but hey, let us press forward!

Also; Jae-Ha! POV :)


End file.
